


Juho's birthday

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Zuwoon <3 [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Rowoon, M/M, cuddly Juho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Not sure if this is any good xD I'm sorry if it's not....





	Juho's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is any good xD I'm sorry if it's not....

It's cold. It's quiet on a Wednesday morning, Juho is well aware that it's not even seven yet. It's easy to tell since the sun isn't, even up yet. So, he's wondering why HE is awake, it's not only his day off but it's also his birthday. Despite being awake earlier than expected Juho, is in one of his favourite places. Tangled in their sheets with his boyfriend's arms around him, of course, he's used to having Rowoon pressed against his back. And judging by the snoring he's still sound asleep, which is annoying for Juho. Who wants to go back to dreaming about his boyfriend, but alas sleep isn't going to happen again. 

With a sigh he's carefully getting out of bed, making sure he's warm enough as he heads to the living room. With a yawn he grabs one of the spare blankets, before getting settled rather comfortably on the couch. Once he's done and the TV is on, quietly playing whatever is on. It's not long after his phone starts going off, with 'happy birthday' messages from his family and friends. He smiles tiredly as he slowly replies when, it's a little after seven Rowoon is up. And slowly making his way to the couch, grabbing the other blanket. So, he can join his cozy looking boyfriend. 

Juho isn't surprised when Rowoon leans against him, with a yawn he asks "what are you watching" Juho shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know I haven't been paying attention," Rowoon laughs tiredly "figures." It falls quiet for a minute or two before, either of them want to say anything. Rowoon moves a little he kisses Juho on the cheek, "happy birthday" Juho smiles and says "thank you." Before he turns his head a little too kiss him, softly best part of the morning. Of course, Rowoon would tell him where his presents are, hiding but it's too early. After a while when they are both, more awake.

While Juho is distracted with breakfast, Rowoon decides to surprise him with a few presents. He couldn't stop smiling like a fool, which caused Rowoon to laugh a little. It was ten minutes later Juho looked at him, smiling sweetly "have I told you how much I love you." Rowoon thought about it "you might have mentioned it once or twice," he wasn't completely prepared for the hug that followed. The kiss is a different story it was quiet, for a few minutes. As they settled on the sofa again, but lying down this time. He asked "is there anything you want to do today," Juho thought about it.

"Not really besides, I'm right where I want to be" Rowoon held him, a little tighter. He couldn't help but smile, in Juho's mind there is nothing better. Then spending time relaxing on his birthday, with his boyfriend. It became pretty clear what was going to happen, when Juho's breathing changed and Rowoon could hear his snoring. No matter how quiet it is, he still snores. "Of course, you did" he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

 

An hour later it became awkward when; Rowoon's phone began to ring. The problem is that it wasn't within reach, he did manage to get up. Albeit disturbing the birthday boy a little, although he didn't really notice. No surprise there. He decided to call his mum back when he was, in their bedroom. They now had lunch plans, given that it's now almost nine-thirty there is still time. He just needs to wake Juho up they'd, be having lunch with both their parents. Rowoon walked back out he wondered what would be the best way, to wake him up.

He leaned over the back of the sofa, and softly kissed his forehead. Juho moving just enough to give Rowoon an idea, he began to leaves kisses all over his face. He smirked when Juho tried to glare at him, "that was one of the best ways to wake you up.” Of course, Juho didn't think so ”besides we're having lunch with our parents.” Before he could say or do anything Rowoon got him up, pushing him towards the bathroom. ”And just because it's your birthday don't take too long,” Juho was going to say something but held back. 

Thankfully he was done twenty minutes later, so Rowoon could then get ready. It was quiet for a little while, it was an hour later when they met up. At one of the cozy restaurants in town, Juho was wrapped up in his mother's arms for a couple of minutes. And judging by the look on his face he didn't mind, ”so how is the birthday boy.” Juho smiled happily as he said; ”I’m good” his mother was pleased to hear that. It was the perfect way to spend the day; no one said a thing when Juho leaned against Rowoon. And hugged his arm they're all used to seeing, him like that. 

Of course, being comfortable like that he almost fell asleep. Rowoon was the only one who noticed; he smiled a little before kissing his head. Lunch was over before they knew it; they slowly headed home. Taking time to enjoy the slightly warm afternoon, it wasn't at all weird when Juho acted like a kid when they wandered through the park. It was no more surprising then when Rowoon joined in on the fun. 


End file.
